


One Afternoon

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball GT
Genre: A gag book made for shits/gigs/and giggles, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vegito, Breeding, Gogeta dealing with Vegito, Horny Vegito, M/M, Mating Season, Oneshot, Rough Sex, Slutty behavior from Vegito, Ssj4 Gogeta is nicknamed G4, Ssj4 Vegito is nicknamed V4, Takes place in GT so everyone has Ssj4 forms, Top Gogeta, Vegito in heat, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: G4 has been putting V4 through some interesting tasks revolving around his gag reflexes. Who knew those "training" would come in handy when V4 goes into heat





	One Afternoon

G4: *licks his lips, moaning softly* fucking whore~

V4: *his cock hard, leaking, and BEGGING to be touched as he sucks on G4's cock. Deepthroating him from time to time*

G4: *heavily panting, his nails digs into the couch as he cums*

V4: *swallowing everything G4 gave to him, cum on the floor, the couch, and his chest to his stomach as he came*

G4: *he gathers his breath as well as blinking to clear his sight* fuck~

V4: *nuzzles his inner thigh. Purring loudly* fuck me~ *his voice deep and rough and scratchy*

G4: *he smirked and stands up on shaky legs* turn around slut and I will~

V4: *he turns around and presses his ass at G4's cock. Whimpering*

G4: *not wanting to wait any longer, grips V4's sides and slams into him, both crying out in pleasure. Heat, sweat, and blood fills the air, driving them both crazy as G4 pounds into V4*

V4: *drool sliding down at the corner of his mouth as he can feel G4 hitting his sweet spot on every thrust. His mind clouded with lust and pleasure, he thrusts back onto G4, making him go deeper*

G4: *he snarls out as he pins V4 down and fucks him into the ground* fucking slut~, thinking you can take some control of this do you?

V4: *he was shuddering, digging at the floor, and moaning louder as G4 got more rougher. His blood sing with this heat as he wants nothing more than G4 to keep fucking him* yes~!!

G4: *he pulled V4's head back and kissed him. His tail wraps around his cock and strokes him, rubbing his tip and squeezing his balls*

V4: *his breath hitches as he stiffness, cumming all over himself, the floor, and G4's tail*

G4: *he groans out, sinking his teeth into V4's neck as he came inside of V4*

V4: *he wrapped his tail around G4's leg tightly as they both come down from their high. His knees hurt and he felt dizzy. He just plopped down, purring loudly*

G4: *he lightly chuckled, laying down on his side and pulled V4 to him. Nuzzling his bloody and black neck* you okay?

V4: *rolls his eyes, snuggling into him* don't ask stupid questions

G4: *he hums, exhausted from V4's foreplay and the actual fuck* just rest, I'm planning to have you for the rest of the week

V4: you better *said emotionless*

*the end*


End file.
